


Eighty-Eight

by fridaysblues (taemin)



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Anatomically Impossible, Crack, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mutual Tentacle Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Weird Biology, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemin/pseuds/fridaysblues
Summary: Tentacle sex. PWP.





	Eighty-Eight

The water's too hot again, but Jongin slides into the tub anyway. It feels good, the heat bleeding the tension out of his sore muscles until he's relaxed and pliant, draped over the edge, eyes half-closed while he waits for Taemin to join him. Beneath the water, his body dissolves and reforms itself.

After a moment Taemin appears at the doorway, nose wrinkled. "Candlelight? Why, Jongin. You shouldn't have."

"Shut up."

"So romantic, Jongin."

"Shut _up_ ," Jongin says again, his voice edging on a whine this time, and a tentacle flits out of the water long enough to splash Taemin in the face with remarkable accuracy. Taemin laughs, already shucking out of his underwear.

"You usually wait for me," he says, nearly cannonballing into the deep soaking tub, a feature Taemin had insisted upon when they moved into this place. He had it built to his exact specifications: set deep into the floor, laid with smooth, iridescent, blue-green tiles. Looking down to the bottom through clear water, the low, flickering light from the candles refracts and dances, making the tiles look like they're lit from within.

Jongin leans back against the edge of the tub, elbows out of the water. "You took too long," he says, pushing his hair out of his eyes with a damp palm. He grins at Taemin, nose wrinkling, and Taemin returns the smile with one of his own, just as bright.

"Come here," Taemin says, settling in across the bath from Jongin. Jongin hesitates just long enough for the slow twist of suckers to brush against the underside of his own limb, on the way for Taemin's tentacle to wind up his waist. He tugs a little, and Jongin jerks forward, disturbing the water.

"Easy," Jongin protests, hand coming to find Taemin's waist underwater, to hold himself there. Taemin kisses him then, a few slow, presses of his plush lips against Jongin's, heavy with intent, before he dips his tongue in Jongin's mouth.

Jongin sighs into Taemin's kiss and slumps a little further into the water, falling apart on either side of Taemin's hips, allowing two of Taemin's tentacles to wind around his own and pull them open even further. A third curls around to Jongin's ass and strokes the left cheek a few times, and the fond caress of slick muscle is a little hypnotizing to Jongin, who suddenly can't look anywhere but Taemin's face.

"Should we try for all of them this time?" Taemin asks, a wicked glint in his eye. "Are you up for it?"

Jongin nods and lets his head fall forward onto Taemin's neck, breath hot and fogging wet against Taemin's skin. He seethes when the tip of Taemin's tentacle brushes against his asshole, and he sets his teeth against Taemin's jugular to avoid crying out. The first penetration feels strange, the frictionless, slippery glide, the soft throb of the tentacle working its way inside him, filling him. Every time, Jongin can't imagine another, and every time Taemin manages to coax Jongin's body into opening further at his request. 

The first slow fuck upwards has Jongin's hips bucking up into Taemin, and his own tentacles wrap around Taemin's waist where his hands are already settled. Taemin's got more control, since he's had this… condition… longer than Jongin, and he uses it to his advantage to get the upper hand (or would it be tentacle?) on Jongin, tickling the inside of Jongin's thighs just to watch him squirm, unable to move away from the tentacles inside him, around him, holding him in place against Taemin's body.

Taemin goes back to kissing Jongin, wet palms framing Jongin's face. Even just this is nice, the artless way Taemin sucks at Jongin's lower lip and bites it until it's red and fat. It's a welcome distraction from the second tentacle politely stroking Jongin's entrance, patiently waiting for permission to join the first one. 

"Are you ready?" Taemin asks.

"I've been ready," Jongin grumbles, the muscles in his abdomen burning. His pelvis cants upward again, straining to get away from the second intrusion, like his body isn't sure if it has the room for Taemin, even though history has taught Jongin that he does.

"Relax," Taemin murmurs through a wicked grin, which is somehow soothing and frustrating to Jongin all at the same time. "We're only halfway there."

"You try relaxing when you've got two tentacles crammed up your ass," he grunts, winding his arms around Taemin's neck to swing into his lap.

"Maybe next time. Since you love it so much," Taemin says, and as if on cue, Jongin's mouth drops open and he moans so deeply that it hurts his throat. Taemin's touching something inside of him so sensitive that it's almost too much, and yet—

"Oh, fuck," he breathes, the slow drag of suckers a foreign—and yet familiar-feeling inside of him. He pushes back against it, wanting more. The tentacles swell inside of him and the pressure _aches_ , feels _impossible_ , but he's stuck between Taemin's chest and the tentacles, trapped, nowhere to go and nothing to do except allow it to happen.

"That's what I thought."

"Shut up," Jongin says, working his hips back into it, trying to take more, because even though it hurts, it also feels good and he can't stop himself. 

"Make me."

With the invitation laid bare like that, Jongin doesn't even have to think about it. A tentacle of his own, long and sleek and purple, jerks out of the water all of its own accord and stuffs itself into Taemin's mouth. Taemin gags a little at the sudden intrusion, his jaw hinged and tense. Jongin kisses the tip of his nose to ease him through the adjustment and Taemin exhales shakily after a few hard gulps in the back of his throat, his face scrunching into a cheerful expression. 

Of course, now that Taemin's been gagged into silence, Jongin doesn't have a mouth to kiss—instead, he nibbles along Taemin's earlobe, down his neck, listening to him breathe heavily through his nose. The tendons in Taemin's neck are tautly strung, jumping each time he swallows. He's drooling a little bit, too, but he seems content, so Jongin lets him be. Taemin always lets him know if it gets to be too much.

A third tentacle breeches Jongin's ass. He's trembling now, the exertion of holding his body upright proving to be too much. Taemin's there to catch him, keep his head above the water as he thrashes. His skin feels ice cold. He's got gooseflesh even though there's still steam rising off the water's surface. A chill wracks his body and he cries out when the twist of limbs inside of him brushes against his prostate with deliberate focus.

Taemin pauses, stroking up Jongin's ribcage with a gentle hand, outlining the parts of Jongin that are still very much human. He can't speak with his mouth stuffed full, but his meaning is clear. He's checking in with Jongin: _are you okay? Should we keep going?_

Jongin adjusts the way he's lying, practically draped across Taemin's lap at this point, the bottom half of his face underwater, blowing bubbles out of his nose with each heaving breath as tears collect at the corners of his eyes. He wants to come so badly, but he's fighting it off through sheer force of will. One more. He can do it. He _wants_ to do it, mostly to prove to Taemin that he can. And he wants Taemin to come undone first.

It's difficult to focus with Taemin's slow thrusts into him, but he manages to extract a second tentacle from where it had been stuck to the wall for balance and instead wraps it around Taemin's neck like a scarf. He tightens it, just a little, and watches Taemin's eyebrows lift with obvious approval. Jongin can feel the throb of the tentacles inside him and knows it's having an effect on him. And sure enough, Taemin's hands are shaking when he slides them into Jongin's armpits to haul his chin above the sloshing bath water.

"Do it," Jongin pants harshly, his vision fizzing and black at the edges from the stretch. Every time he breathes his whole body burns and then flashes cold. He feels it in his ribs, his joints, even his scalp. Even just the slipping stroke down his back is making him lightheaded—or maybe it's the steam, but either way. He's going to pass out soon.

Taemin's fourth and final tentacle barely makes it inside before Jongin's body goes rigid, overstimulated, his own tentacle wrapping tighter still around Taemin's throat. Taemin digs his blunt fingernails into Jongin's skin, trying not to lose it before he even gets all the way inside Jongin, but it's a lost cause and he comes with a jerking thrust, filling Jongin up, the pressure in Jongin's body so extreme that he can feel it all the way in his eyeballs. His vision blurs, and he collapses into Taemin's hands, now completely unable to support his own weight. If not for Taemin's grip on his body, the tight way they're latched onto each other, he'd probably collapse to the bottom of the tub and drown, but he can trust that Taemin's got him, because Taemin's always got him.

He can't hold on any longer. His whole body pulses hard, tumbling over the edge into release. Taemin splutters as the tentacle formerly in his mouth retreats back into the water. He spits a few times, face crumpled in disgust, the syrupy, astringent release from Jongin's tentacles an unwelcome flavor. It's the only time he ever protests, and even then, it only takes a few swishes of water from the bath before his mouth is clean again and searching for Jongin's. 

Taemin's tentacles now withdrawn from his body, leaving him empty and sore, Jongin rolls over, letting the buoyancy of his body keep him from sinking below the sloshing bathwater. Taemin's grinning down at him when he manages to open his eyes again.

"You know, maybe we should try five next time." His voice is completely wrecked, husky and raw in a way that is incredibly appealing to Jongin. Maybe he'll fuck him again later, on dry land, drag him into bed and choke him with his hands this time.

"Are you crazy? You've only got four," Jongin mutters tiredly. "And you're not putting your hand up there at the same time. I'll break in half."

"Come on, Jongin. Live a little." Taemin reaches into the water and seizes one of Jongin's limp tentacles, wagging it in Jongin's face. Water droplets spray everywhere. Jongin laughs—or maybe it's a sob, he can't tell, but his body sinks a little before Taemin lifts him up into his arms, whispering something a little too quiet to catch over the sound of the bathwater splashing everywhere. Taemin kisses him softly then, the sweetest he's been all night, and Jongin drifts off like that, not quite asleep, but too exhausted to stay awake any longer.


End file.
